


Evie Roseheart

by Jewels_And_The_Sun (orphan_account)



Series: Evie Roseheart [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jewels_And_The_Sun
Summary: Evangelina "Evie" Roseheart attends Hogwarts. She quickly befriends the Ravenclaw house. But it turns out to be something else. She turns out to be something else entirely.
Series: Evie Roseheart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067150





	Evie Roseheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evangelina befriends the Slytherin compartment, but when she's put in Ravenclaw, she is beginning to doubt herself and her decisions.
> 
> Chapter#1 :)

Evangelina stood in front of the scarlet steam engine. Her heart thumped with excitement. She had been waiting to go to Hogwarts for so long, and finally it was her chance. A place, a haven of where the people like her would go. They had called her a witch in her old homeland. Well, technically that was the truth, but it stung all the same. She silently thanked her mum and dad as they had brought her here.

"We'll miss you!" her mother sobbed with teary eyes. Her father said nothing. He was lost in thought. As he always was. But Evangelina didn't really care. She waved to her mother once more, however briefly, and then dashed into the train. She looked around for a friendly compartment. She saw it at last. The end compartment. It gave off a feeling of warmth. She saw three characters, or people immediately. A boy with bottle-green eyes, a girl with bushy hair, and another boy. Gangly, freckled, and rather tall. 

Evangelina immediately knew them as Harry Potter and a Weasley (but she didn't know which). According to her mother, the Weasleys were all ginger hair, and had more children than they could afford. Evangelina privately thought that there was more to the story than that, but she hadn't said anything. But at all, she pushed those thoughts aside. She had heard from her mother's conversations with the Parkinsons that the _boy-who-lived_ was apparently going to attend Hogwarts this year. Her parents were "neutral purebloods" or so they claimed. That meant they weren't sided with Dumbledore or Voldemort. Evangelina thought that Dumbledore's aims and ideals were much, much better than those of Voldemort but again, she didn't dare speak them.

"Can I sit here?" Evangelina had realized she had just been standing there for a couple minutes staring off into space.

"If you're anything like the blonde git that just came in here, then no." Ron replied. 

"I assure you, I am not Draco Malfoy," Evangelina somehow knew that it was he who had came in to the compartment. How did she know that? Well, the way Ron was saying it referenced a very deep hatred for the family. Normally Evangelina wouldn't have thought this through that logically, but she wanted to eliminate all possible suspects. The heavy trunks she was carrying were doing a number on her arm muscles, so she set them down in a small side drawer.

Evangelina was slightly self-conscious about her appearance for a second. Her hair wasn't brushed, and her robes were slightly wrinkled from her passion for romping around outside. Ron looked at her skeptically, but moved aside to make room for her, albeit grudgingly. The trio (plus Evangelina) sat in awkward silence for a bit, until the girl with bushy hair awkwardly stated that Harry had been mentioned in several books. They all knew about the _boy-who-lived._ Come to think of it, he was probably part of the reason why she was going to Hogwarts this year. Not just anybody could defeat _**you-know-who**_ _._ According to the rumors, he was perchance a dark wizard but Evangelina didn't think so. She just had a feeling, or in inkling that there was probably more to the story than that.

The train had started moving a couple minutes ago, and the trolley lady came down the aisle. Harry looked down amazedly at the tray. Figures, he had probably never seen any wizarding treat before. He handed the treats out to everybody (except Hermione and me). Hermione had left for another compartment, muttering "boys," and I had persisted to staring out into space. And then the sliding door opened, and somebody came in. The Malfoy scion.

"I heard that a Roseheart was here, and then I just had to come figure out," his eyes landed on Evangelina. Evangelina knew the elitist purebloods would come over somehow, her mother played the part of a welcoming socialite, and her father, well he wasn't aligned with _**you-know-who**_ but apparently they were good friends in school.

"Why are you here, Draco?" Evangelina asked (rather) rudely. Draco looked slightly taken aback, but he kept a calm face nonetheless.

"I'm just saving you from this lot," he responded. Evangelina looked around her. Harry and the Weasley were conversing in a rather friendly manner. She overheard him talking about the difficulty of his family. Seven people? Evangelina thought that that was a little much. But Evangelina couldn't well refuse him. Her reputation was still intact, and she wanted to keep it that way. If her mother ever heard that she had refused **the** Draco Malfoy, there would be hell to pay.\

"Alright," Evangelina said rather tiredly. As she allowed herself to be steered out of the compartment, she felt green eyes piercing through her robes, seeing through her soul. She shut the door. Draco walked with her silently to the compartment. Evangelina took a deep breath, and opened the door hesitantly.

"I knew there was somebody else," a Zabini said. _Blaise, she mentally noted_. Evangelina said nothing. She wasn't feeling the friendliest today, and they would have to get used to that. Also, she wasn't the most social. 

"It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance," she bothered with the formalities, however little she wanted to. The compartment fell into a slightly awkward silence. Evangelina observed her surroundings. It was an instinctive trait, but a useful one all the same. There were five others in the compartment. Three she knew from her mother's social life, and the others she would have to figure out on her own. If she asked, she would look like a fool. The girl in blonde hair was Pansy Parkinson, and of course the Malfoy prince. And then Blaise. The other people were a pudgy boy, and another boy. 

"These are my... other friends, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe." Malfoy noticed that she had been looking in that direction. Nobody really seemed to notice that Evangelina felt out of place there, and instead started talking about politics. Finally, something Evangelina knew. She would be ready when it came to her turn. And this is when she listened much, much more closely than usual. Apparently the Parkinson Family was more related to the Light than Dark, but the Malfoy and the Zabini's were the opposite. Crabbe and Goyle were definite Dark.

"I'm, Neutral. I'm not really related to either side, but if I just had to choose, I would choose Light." she was technically aligned with the Parkinson Family. A valuable alliance, but nevertheless she still couldn't trust anybody. Parkinson had moved slightly closer to her, and they had started up something of a conversation. Pansy seemed to understand Evangelina, but Evangelina supposed it was just in Pansy's nature. Malfoy, on the other hand, only seemed slightly more approchable and still rather cold. 

"I go by Evie," Evangelina said randomly out of nowhere. She took a look at her watch. Only 15 minutes left. She had to endure Pansy's talkative ear for 15 more minutes.

"And so then, I told her that she could just go shove it up her-" and then the train stopped in front of Hogwarts. The castle looked even more majestic in real life! Evangelina just stared as she felt all her dreams come true. She was finally at Hogwarts. 

"Wow." Evangelina whispered in awe. 

"Firs' years. Firs' years this way!" Hagrid, the resident gamekeeper waved the first years into the Great Hall with his massive hands. Evangelina could barely contain her excitement. She was going to be sorted! Would she be Gryffindor, where the "brave dwell at heart?" Or would she be in Ravenclaw, where "wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure?" She was eager to find out. As she walked into the Great Hall, she gasped. The ceiling looked like the moonlight sky, and there were ghosts! This was where she truly fit in. As the first years sat, Professor McGonagall started calling out names.

 **Abbott, Hannah** was the first named called.

 **Granger, Hermione!** It was the bushy-haired girl from earlier. She jammed the hat on her head and the hat shouted Gryffindor!

 **Malfoy, Draco, Gregory, Goyle, and Crabbe, Vincent** all had Slytherin. So did **Parkinson, Pansy**. If all her friends were going to Slytherin, it only was fair that she should go as well.

As she walked nervously to the stool, the Sorting Hat whispered in her ear.

"Bright young talent.. you want to go to Slytherin, eh? I don't think you would fit in the best there... it'd better be RAVENCLAW!" a cheer erupted from the Ravenclaw house. Evangelina couldn't believe it! She was meant to go to Slytherin. Slytherin! From Pansy's shocked expression, she was guessing that she shouldn't have been there either! She had no choice as she walked to the Ravenclaw table. What had she done wrong?

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Hey guys! Evangelina here! Just realized a couple things. Firstly, the fact that I made my character the same name as myself is kinda funny (lol) and secondly, you'll probably notice that my chapters are longer here than in Wattpad for no exact reason! Thirdly, sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! I've been working on it for a couple of days because I just couldn't find the right... feeling. Anyway guys, enjoy :)** _

_**-Evangelina Roberts** _


End file.
